


Vin's Gone

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [51]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader, Vin x twin!Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 6





	Vin's Gone

Clint felt his chest clench. “But this is your home.”

“Don’t push her, daddy Hawk.” Wade sung. “I mean, I know another angsty teen, but she goes by like…warhead or something. I dunno, I stopped trying to remember. Anyways! Y/N kinda reminds me of her in the ‘don’t piss her off category’. I mean, I would, but that’s because I’m what did you call me…?” He tilted his head to the side.

Shooting Wade a look, his jaw twitched. “What haven’t I called you?” He glared at the man. “You’re really not helping.” He ground out.

“You don’t what didn’t help?” Wade asked nicely. “You kicked her to the curb!” His voice was shrilly. “So shoo.” He made a motion with his hand. “I’ll talk to Babyhawk here and cheer her up. Why don’t you go find the spare and send him down?”

“I don’t wanna see him.” You mumbled. You were tracing lines on the table with your fingertips. “He’s never hated me before.”

“He hasn’t talked to me, either.” Clint sighed. That actually surprised you. “In fact, I don’t think he’s spoken to anyone.”

“Did he know I’m here today?” You asked shyly.

Clint shook his head. “I think he’s been hiding in his room, so I haven’t seen him. JARVIS, what’s Vin been up to?”

“He’s not in, sir.” He replied.

That made Clint look at the ceiling. “What do you mean he’s not in?”

“Ooooh, plot twist.” Wade clapped.

“I mean he is not in the tower, sir.”

“Well, where is he?!” Clint shouted. You jumped at that, as he was still close by you.

If JARVIS was human, he would have sighed at that. “I have no idea, Mr. Barton.”

Clint rubbed his forehead. “God, I’m a shit father.” His voice broke as he turned and went to find Nat.

You and Parker looked at each other, both looking down in the dumps over this. “Want me to find the other Babyhawk?” Wade offered.

“Would you be able to?” Parker asked. “He’s a good hider. They both are.” He motioned to you.

Wade put his hand on his chest. “You wound me.” He gasped. “But, I should be able to.” He shrugged.

You bit your lip and nodded. “Just make sure he’s safe? Please?” You loved your brother, and hoped to get past this, you were just scared.

“Sure!” Wade bounced. “Let me get your digits.” He held out his palm.

“You want Vin’s, too?” You asked, pulling out your phone.

“Yeah!” He sounded excited. “Oh, this will be so fun!”

You smiled slightly as he always seemed to be in a good mood. “That’s Pool.”

* * *

Nat looked up when she heard footsteps, and instantly stood. “Clint?”

“Vin left.” He was tugging at his hair rather harshly. “He’s gone, too. She doesn’t think she wants to come back, either.” He sat on a bench like table. “I can’t do this anymore, Nat. I’ve barely had them a year and I’ve probably fucked up more than their mom did!”

She sat next to him and ran her hand over his shoulder. “You haven’t.”

“How haven’t I?” He was near crying. It was killing him.

“Because they aren’t out getting arrested any more. They know they’re always welcome here. You gave them hope for a future. I don’t think they had anything like that before, do you?” She pointed out. “Yeah, it’s rough right now, but it would be for anyone. Difference is, we’re all famous.”

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his palms. “I can’t do this, Nat. I can’t.”

She furrowed her brows. “Can’t what? Handle a rough patch? They’re our kids! It’s going to happen.”

“A rough patch?!” He looked at her. “She’s pregnant and he’s who knows where!” He threw up his hands. “Maybe it’s a good thing kids weren’t in the cards for us. I’d screw them up, too.”

“You might want to rethink that statement, Barton, because in 8 months…there will be two newborns in the tower.” She told him.

“Don’t fucking joke like that.” He scoffed.

She punched his arm just hard enough to make him rub it. “I’m not, you ass!”

He took a second before looking at her. “You’re serious?”

Nodding her head, she sighed. “Remember the quickie the first day there? We were so rushed and all that?” Nat shrugged, looking at her hands in her lap. “Wanted this to get all sorted before I told you.”

He hung his head. “I’m sorry, Nat.”

“Don’t be. I didn’t want kids, but there’s no one else I’d rather have one with than you.” She told him. “I’m sorry I just sprung this on you.” She glanced at him. “Do you still want it?”

“Do you?” He rubbed his face. “Like you said, there will be two newborns. Same time. Way different moms.”

She shrugged. “I’ve…had time to get used to the idea.” She told him. “And we’re different, but we would at least have each other.”

If he wasn’t being honest with himself, the idea didn’t sound appealing, but it wasn’t up to him to decide.

When he was silent, she nodded. “I’ll take your silence as you’re not happy about this.” Nat tried to hide her hurt. “I get it, you probably never thought we’d get passed our different thoughts on the idea. And that I know this is a bad time.” She sighed, standing when she was met with more silence. “I’ll give you some time.” She shuffled out.

As soon as she was out the door, she made her way to her old room, wanting to let it out. She shut the door and let out a loud shout before hitting one of her old bags.

* * *

Wade was nearing the tower doors when he called Vin’s number. He was humming happily, instantly shouting when the line picked up. “Babyhawk!”

“…Wade?”

“That’d be me. Anyways, where can I find you?”

“Uh, I’m on the way to visit my sister. How’d you even get my number?”

“Gasp. From your sister! She’s here in the Tower, my man! Wanting to see her favorite brother!” He knew it was a small lie, but he shrugged to himself.

Vin sighed. “I’m her only brother. I’ll be back soon.”

“I can go pick you up? I have my cab guy on call.” He offered.

“You…have a cab guy?” He muttered. “You know what, I don’t wanna know. Sure, I’ll text you the store I’m by.”

“Whoop!” Wade cheered. “I’ll be there in 15.” That had been easier than he’d expected. It was a good sign also that he had already been on his way there to see you.

Calling his cab guy, it took the time he told him it would to reach the spot. Vin was outside the store with a bag in one hand, flowers in the other.

“Well, aren’t you the handsome devil.” Wade said out the window as they drove up.

Vin chuckled. “I am the better looking twin.” He joked.

Wade grinned. “I like the confidence!” He noted. “Get in, and let’s get back to the tower. It’s going to hell over there.”

“Cause I’m not there or?” Vin sat in the middle of the back seat.

“Your dad wanted you two to go to dinner with him and the Mrs.” He shrugged. “But your sister was sure, then JARVIS told Daddyhawk you were gone…”

“I’m an adult.” Vin shrugged. “Didn’t think I had to ask for permission.”

Wade shrugged. “Me, either, but your dad is more emotional right now than a girl on her first period.”

Vin made a face and shivered a little. “That sounds scary.”

“It is.” Wade agreed. “The whole vibe is just….gross.” He shuddered.

Vin chuckled. “Yeah, I can imagine.” He let out a sigh. “Can you talk to Parker so I can get a minute with my sister?”

Wade instantly nodded. “Like I’d turn down time with my favorite Spidey!”

Vin laughed. “Thanks man.”

* * *

When Wade came bouncing in just half an hour later, you were surprised. “How’d you find him?” You asked.

“I called him!” He shrugged. “I’m a master.” He held out his hands. “Now, Spidey. I’m gonna have to have the talk with you.”

Parker looked worried, pointing to himself. “Me?” He nearly squeaked.

Wade sighed dramatically. “Yeah, kid. We gotta talk man to man now.” He put his arm around Parker’s shoulders and led him away.

Vin walked up to you, shyly handing over the bag and flowers. “I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I got you the flowers, and some baby stuff. I dunno what they need, so I got some help from some old lady at the store…”

You instantly sagged. “Awe, Vinny.” You teared up instantly. You smelled the flowers before setting them down and looking into the bag. “You didn’t have to.” You said softly. You pulled out a cute onesie. “Viiin!” You sniffed.

He cracked a smile at that, chuckling. “Sap.” He teased. “And, I did. I did a lot of thinking. You took the blame. All of it. You didn’t rat me out, and you could have.” He shrugged.

You hugged him tightly to you. “Because it was my fault.” You sighed. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I shouldn’t have agreed.” He sniffed. “But, I did.”

“There’s nothing we can do about that now.” You reminded him. “Tony offered to help us buy a house. Dad wants me back here…but I don’t know.” You sank back into your seat.

“You know I don’t want you to go.” He held your hand. “Come back here? For me, please?” He asked, a hopeful look on his face.

“If we leave…leave with us?” You tilted your head. “A home isn’t a home without my twin.”

“But the Tower isn’t mad at you.” He knew it’d be your concern.

You shook your head. “It feels like they, are, though. Dad’s first thought was to throw me out, Vin. Yes, he took it back, and apologized…but that hurt.”

He nodded. “I know, and I can’t fix that. But we really want you back. Bucky was a mess.”

“He was?” You asked, surprised. “He just seemed disappointed with me.” You told him. “when him and Nat came with breakfast.”

“A huge mess. Yeah, he’s hurt you won’t be around to do pranks and stuff, but like…” Vin shrugged. “He was sad, like deflated.”

Your shoulders sagged slightly at that, feeling worse. “We decided to keep the baby.” You told him. “Well, I still feel like im walking on eggshells when learning to take care of a newborn?” Life would be hard enough.

“I figured you would.” He nodded. “And there doesn’t need to be egg shells. Nat misses you, I do, Bucky, dad! But he could deal with giving you space for now.”

“Ill try.” You agreed. “Even coming here today was hard. And not because I spent part of the morning barfing.”

He made a face and nodded. “I get it if you don’t come back.”

“I said I would try.” You told him. “Parker will come, too. He proposed.” You smiled softly.

“Bout time.” He chuckled sadly, feeling like he was losing you.

“He had been working for Tony for that reason. Made sure to tell me he’s been planning it.” You showed him your ring.

Vin eyed it, happy for you. “Is he freaking out?”

You shrugged. “He’s scared. We both are. He’s hiding it better, though. I feel bad. He’s so busy trying to keep me calm that he hasn’t had a chance to let it out.”

“Maybe Wade is helping with that.” Vin nodded. “Could be why he wanted to talk to him.” He added.

Sighing, you looked towards the door. “At least Wade likes Parker.”

* * *

Nat was in her room for an hour before she stormed out, back to Clint. “I didn’t want kids, but I want this one. You can be there for us, or not, but I’m keeping them.”

He was laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. “Okay.” Was all he said, voice filled with emotion.

“Okay?” She questioned. “That’s all you’re going to say?” The hurt was obvious.

“I need more than an hour to think this through, Nat. Yes I wanted kids, with all my heart. But look at the twins. I failed with them.” He sighed. “And I don’t want to neglect either my kid or my grandkid.” He winced as he said that.

Her eyes watered as she realized she night be losing her husband. “I didn’t want this either, okay?” She breathed. “Maybe I’ll go talk to someone who will actually be supportive.” She managed, her heart breaking.


End file.
